deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 16 of 75: Beastman14 (Ryan) v MilitaryBrat (Evans)
Ryan the Dreaded: The fearsome pirate who will slaughter anything in his path Attacking James Evans: The Irishman seeking revenge on the British Prologue: Ryan the Dreaded is relaxing in the mess hall with a bottle o' rum, trying to cool his nerves after talking with Lloyd and Cadwalader. "They're crazy, even for me," Austonio says, sitting down across from him. He seems oddly sane at the moment. "I've heard you guys talking about our hosts." "Oh?" Ryan asks, trying not to re-trigger Austonio's insanity. "Yes. They need more FIRE! AND BEES! But no, no... not bees. Not the bees...." Austonio cackles. Ryan punches him in the face, which sends the madman sprawling. "CAN'T YOU BE SANE FOR ONCE?" "That would be breaking character," Leo says, accompanied by a user in a red cloak with a blue trim - one of the Admins. "Wouldn't you agree, Drayco?" "Yes. I think he needs a little more... fire," Drayco says. Ryan can't see his face, but he can imagine the Admin's malevolent smile. "Anyway, Ryan, you're up. Follow me," Leo says, leading Ryan away while Drayco helps Austonio up. Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Tactics: For attacking, Ryan often uses a charge-forward with reckless disregard for life strategy for battles, with a mental warfare of slaughtering innocents strategy for sieges, then throwing corpses over the wall. Attacking Troops: 5,000 men 10 siege cannons loaded with grapeshot and the required amounts of people to run them. (30 men) 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 1,470 Skirmishers/Mercernaries Weapons: Close: Tomahawks Ranged: Grappling Hooks (to get over the walls) Defender Symbol = |-| General = Ranged: Yumi Polearm: Alabarda Main hand melee: Claymore Offhand: Scottish War hammer Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Tactics: Defensive: Scorched Earth Defensive Army: 7,500 men strong. Weapons: 1500 men with swords 1500 men with bows 1500 men with pikes 1500 men with morning stars 1500 men with axes Countermeasures: hot oil being poured on attackers, then flaming arrows shot at them. cannons with grape shot, lead cannon balls, and chains. Armor: Evans-Steel plates, Army, high quality chainmail X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Ryan the Dreaded is drinking with his men. Everyone’s having fun, but only he knows that they’re all going to be charging headlong at the castle in front of them. He would take the castle, loot it, and then go back to his ship. The more of his crew that died assaulting the walls, the less people he’d have to split the loot with. Ryan called for another round, and started singing along with his men. James Evans lounged in his study, confident of a win. He not only had the superior force, but he also had the defensive position. The pirate he was facing was known to be an English lapdog. Beating him would give him a head start on his revenge. Even the fact that none of his army knew how to use his siege weaponry couldn’t dampen his mood. 1 Months, 1 Days, 15 Hours. James Evans strolled along the wall, surveying the field of corpses before him. His archers had made short work of the unarmored pirates that came charging at him. Noticing a lone figure standing near the former enemy encampment, he strings his Yumi and centers himself the way his trainer taught him. He draws and fires. The target collapses. A flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Months, 1 Days, 15 Hours, 15 Minutes. *Total Losses: 5,031 **Evans: 30 **Ryan: 5,001 Category:Blog posts